What Lurks Within These Halls of Lead?
by null-user0
Summary: I am hooked on "Enter the Gungeon." I love this game to bits! So, I figure, why not be the first to write a fanfic of it on this site? I present, a quick poem that sums up what this game is like, and just how awesome it is!
Towering tall, a pillar of might.
The Gugneon defies fire and fight.  
For within these halls of stone and lead,  
An ancient weapon of awe and dread

Lies below, through chambers and traps:  
A gun whose bullets can kill the past.  
Those who would seek to find redemption  
May travel down, and enter the Gungeon.

Take heed, though, traveller, beware of this plight:  
The Gungeon's monsters are savage on sight.  
Cold, dangerous bullets, as tall as a man,  
Are armed to their teeth to shoot what they can.

But is it worth it, below chambers and traps,  
To slay these foes and destroy one's past?  
For all who seek to find redemption  
May travel to the depths of this, the Gungeon.

So now we come to it, the Lead Lord's Keep,  
The first chamber of many, with tears you shall weep.  
Face bullet bats, and living grenades!  
Books that shoot bullets, and lead-laden pages!

The birds of prey with their breath aflame  
With hot metal pellets to show this is no game.  
Cultists who worship the machines that kill  
Exert their powers to iron will.

Chambers of monsters who squish and divide,  
Beware of the touch of their lethal hide.  
And do not look to all chests for help:  
Mimics await to hurt foolish whelps.

And if you survive this onslaught of hate,  
Will you have a future to contemplate?  
For many monsters stand between redemption and you.  
Enter the Gungeon, and meet your doom.

Approach the nest of the Gatling Gull,  
Whose metal will tear you, crushing your skull.  
A bird of prey with no more name,  
His bloodlust is strong, and sharp as a flame.

He hungers for death - specifically, yours,  
To prevent you from passing any more doors.  
He rains the air with bullets and bombs,  
He peppers the room with his guttural song.

Oh, fool, you fool, to foolishly think  
That of victory you are just on the brink,  
But let us suppose you slay this bird foe.  
Your guard should stay up, to face more woes.

Beware of the Trigger Twins, Smiley and Shades.  
Their familial bond is here to bring pain.  
Their mirrored fire entrenches you deep  
As the walls, they chip under the sweep.

Then they summon more of their kin  
To call to aid and do you in.  
No mercy, no love, no sparing in mind,  
You won't kill them both, nor one at a time.

For even if you passed these foes,  
With their glasses and smiles and spiteful death throes,  
And moved aside from their cold metal bodies,  
To progress ever more into this bullet hell,

Then contend with the lord of the bullet kin,  
Face the one whose subjects have been  
Slaughtered by hundreds, these deaths you bring,  
And face the wrath of the bullet king.

He rests here on his lead throne,  
Laden with guns from friends and foes,  
He sees you enter and so impose  
Thinking yourself a threat to pose.

You naive child, with your pistol equipped,  
Shan't slay him as he erupts in a fit.  
He fires now, not holding back.  
He shatters the silence - a deafening crack

As bullets rain, as thick as fog,  
Entrench you in wounds, your back now flogged.  
You feel the hot lead and fresh scars appear  
As the Gungeon will claim you, yes, my dear.

I laugh to entertain the notion that  
You could ever escape the king's wrath.  
For if you did, somehow, survive,  
And rob the lead giant of his life,

I scoff to think you think you're through;  
Your knowledge is feint, if only you knew.  
The Gungeon does not end on one floor,  
It has many more chambers, and many more doors.

You must descend, deeper, and down  
Into this dreaded stone underground,  
Where few have survived and fewer returned,  
And none have ever that treasure earned.

They - too - sought the weapon to alter the past,  
To claim a new future, to feel free at last.  
But the price is steep, the risk is great,  
The will you will need will need to hold weight.

So do you think you have the strength?  
Can you surpass all others' lengths?  
If so, good luck, and undo what was done.  
Change your past. Enter the Gungeon.

* * *

 **A little bit of poetry I wrote for a game that I find myself absolutely addicted to, in love with, and generally playing when I'm feeling stressed or need a break. Seriously, this game - Enter the Gungeon - is high paced, high energy, and high-action. It's awesome, a bullet hell roguelike that seriously blows my mind. Love it, love it, love it. Highly recommended if - like me - you prefer constant action and shoot 'em ups in gameplay, not to mention having a taste for the beautifully pixellated artwork. If none of those sound good to you, this is totally not your game, lol. And trust me - it's not for everyone - it's insanely difficult! I haven't gotten past even the third level yet! And it's so fun!**

 **Enough of that, though. I just posted this for fun, because it was a quick write, and I felt like being the first to post a fanfic on "Enter the Gungeon" after my request for a fanfic category for it be approved. Hope you enjoyed the poem!**


End file.
